Le Joyau De Nos Coeurs
by MlleLipsy
Summary: Tout commence par une simple mission pour Lucy & Erza. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout s'est compliqué ? Et quelle est cette sensation uqe Lucy & Erza ressentent loin de leurs "princes" ?   Un fiction qui se base sur NaLu & JellZa


Coucou Aujourd'hui, j'ai préparé une nouvelle fiction Fairy Tail ! Je suis l'autrice de « une mélodie de Nouveautés ». Néanmoins, je l'abandonne. Donc voici les infos de la fic !

**Personnages ** Ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ! Sinon, la fic' se fixe sur Lucy, Erza, Natsu & Jellal, et les autres personnages aussi, hein !

**Repère chronologique ** C'est après Edolas, mais on va dire qu'il y a eu quelques missions futiles après celle-là.. Donc l'arc Tenrô n'est pas encore passé !

**Couples ** Attention suspens.. Vous comprendrez vite :D

Donc c'est parti !

**~ L'histoire commence ~**

Le jour se levait encore une fois sur le royaume de Fiore. Encore une nouvelle matinée pour la ville de Magnolia. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, ce matin. Nous revenions à peine d'une mission, et nous étions rentrés tard dans a nuit. Bon, ce n'est pas grave si j'arrive en retard juste aujourd'hui. Sur cette pensée, je me rendormis.

- Lucy.. oye, Lucy !

Cette petite voix stridente m'empêche franchement de dormir.. Je la connais, elle m'est familière.. J'entrouvris les yeux avant de découvrir Happy, voletant tout près de mon visage. Je me reculai d'un geste vif.

- Happy ? S-sort d'ici !

- Mais Lucy, nous sommes en pleine après-midi et tu n'es toujours pas venue à la guilde ! Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta le chat bleu.

En pleine après-midi ? Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Ce n'est pas possible, tout de même ? Je regardai mon réveil, posé près de mon lit, avant d'y découvrir une heure plus avancée dans la journée. Il est déjà quatre heures.

- Hein ? Il est si tard ? Happy, retourne à la guilde et dit leur que je me sentais mal ce matin, j'arrive !

Le chat bleu acquiesça et s'en fût par la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Quant à moi, je me levai, et partit directement dans la salle de bain. J'étais dans un état ! Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre une bonne douche après la mission, il faut dire. Je me précipitai dans la douche, qui je pris le plus vite possible, puis en sortit pour me préparer. Après m'être habillée et m'être coiffée, je me précipitai en bas, pour récupérer les clés de la maison avant d'en sortir précipitamment, en la fermant bien évidemment. Je me mis à courir vers la guilde. Fairy Tail est ma seconde famille. Lorsque j'arrivai, essoufflée, Mirajane m'accueillit sans tarder.

- Bienvenue, Lucy ! Alors tu étais mal ce matin ? Moi je dirais plutôt que tu étais trop fatiguée pour venir, haha.

- Ah, euh, je..

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas t'être présentée ce matin ! Grey aussi est arrivée en retard ! S'amusa la barman.

- Juvia s'inquiétait tellement pour Gray-sama Je pensais qu'il allait mal, et qu'aurait fait Juvia s'il était malade ?

Juvia partait dans ses pensées pour Grey, et il valait mieux ne pas la retirer de son monde.

- Lucyyy !

Cette voix familière venait du fond de la salle. Lorsque je me tournai, Natsu était déjà planté devant moi. Il me fixa un moment, puis colla son front au mien.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ? Tu es brûlante !

Comment lui expliquer qu'en plus le fait que sa peau m'incendie littéralement, le fait d'avoir son visage si près de moi me perturbe légèrement ? Je le repoussai amicalement, avant de lui répondre, tout en reprenant mes esprits.

- Je te jure que je vais très bien, Natsu ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je manquais juste de sommeil, c'est tout..

- Alors pourquoi es-tu toute rouge ? me demanda-t-il, totalement innocent.

- C'est l'amourrr, roucoula Happy joyeusement.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste beaucoup couru pour venir jusqu'ici, et.. Ne-ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bafouillai-je.

Sur ces mots, je me mis en direction du panneau des missions. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si proche de Natsu, notre dernière mission ayant été plus du "chacun pour soi". Néanmoins, me trouver si proche de lui ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effets.

- Ah oui, Lucy, peux-tu venir quelques minutes ? demanda Erza, qui venait d'apparaître de derrière le comptoir de Mirajane.

- Oui, je te suis.

Elle m'entraîna dans une pièce à l'étage de la guilde. Une pièce plutôt sombre. Lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière, j'exprimai un cri de stupéfaction. Erza me stoppa en me plantant son index devant la bouche.

- Chht ! Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre le dire, pour le moment.. J'ai peur que la guilde prenne très mal son intégration.

Pourquoi est-il là ? J'en étais toujours stupéfaite. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait le Maître, qui avait l'ai d'épier ma réaction. Et devant moi, à quelques pas de moi, se trouvait Jellal.

- Je.. llal ? C'est vraiment lui, Erza ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment lui. Le conseil magique lui a fait passer de nombreux examens et autres tests pour prouver qu'il n'était plus possédé par l'esprit de Zeref. Et vu qu'il n'a nul part ou aller, son intégration à Fairy Tail à été décidée.

- Quand tu disais.. Que tu as peur de la réaction de la guilde, c'est par rapport à l'histoire impliquant "Jycrain" ?

- Cela en fait parti, en effet..Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'il y avait Mistgun aussi. J'ai peur qu'ils le renient.

- C'est pourquoi, Lucy, je voulais que tu viennes voir de tes propres yeux. Je voulais savoir si toi, toi qui a connu ses pires actes, tu serais prête à renier son intégration, me demanda le Maître le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je regardai Jellal. Il avait l'air totalement remis de ces dernières années en prison, et n'avait pas l'air méchant. Et puis, je n'avais pas oublié l'aide qu'il nous avait fourni lors de l'incident avec le Nirvana.

- Il nous a tout de même énormément aidés lors de l'incident du Nirvana, et ses actes précédents n'avaient été provoqués que parce qu'il était contrôlé par Zeref. Moi, j'accepte totalement son intégration.

Erza poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout en souriant, elle me regardait. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'elle était rassurée. Je pouvais aussi voir l'attachement qu'elle portait à Jellal. Il était sûr que dans la guilde, peu seraient rassurés d'avoir Jellal ici. Mais est-ce que l'on pouvait vraiment laisser de côté quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ?

- Excusez-moi, les filles, je voudrais vous confier une mission à toutes les deux

Mirajane avait fait irruption dans la pièce sans que je le remarque. Elle avait l'air d'être au courant pour Jellal. Accompagnée d'Erza, je l'accompagnai jusqu'au comptoir.

- J'ai choisi cette mission rien que pour vous, car il faut deux filles et cela risque d'être dur à trouver, des filles qui puissent jouer un rôle pareil.

Erza prit la feuille et la plaça entre nous deux. La mission se passait dans un manoir, et nous devions jouer le rôle de domestiques. Cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, cette histoire de domestiques. Mais le plus étonnant c'était qu'elle était signée de la main du Maître.

- Cette mission a été postée par la Maitre il y a environ un mois, et personne n'a voulu y répondre, alors je prends les choses en main. Il s'agit de retrouver un joyau de Magie, qui selon les rumeurs se trouverait dans le manoir. Et vu que le propriétaire du manoir recherche activement des domestiques, il serait bon pour vous de tenter d'y entrer ainsi.

- Retrouver un joyau de magie ?

- Les Joyaux de Magie sont au nombre de cinq. En fait, ce sont des joyaux pour chaque élément, mais la foudre y est ajoutée. Ces joyaux peuvent renforcer la puissance magique de ceux qui les portent, selon leur élément dominant. Et le Maître aimait récupérer les cinq, car aucune guilde n'a jamais cherché à les obtenir.

- Sa devrait être facile, si on y met vraiment du notre, ajouta Erza. On prend !

Qu-quoi ? Je vais encore devoir jouer la domestique d'un étrange personnage. En plus, trouver un joyau de valeur dans un manoir, cela paraît impossible.

- Lucy, prépare quelques affaires, nous partons demain matin.

- Bien.. Je rentre chez moi, donc. ah, et Erza..

Je m'approchai d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Jellal, si Natsu l'accepte, alors toute la guilde l'acceptera.

Cela paraissait niais, mais c'était la vérité, néanmoins. Peu de gens contredisaient Natsu, bien qu'il reste enfant dans sa tête très souvent. D'ailleurs, au moment de passer la porte de la guilde, je me retournai pour le retrouver en train de se battre amicalement avec Grey. Je soupirai. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais. Tout en y pensant, je marchais vers chez moi. Je prenais mon temps, car j'avais toute la soirée pour me préparer. C'est la première fois que je vais faire une mission seule avec Erza. Je pense que cela devait paraître étrange à elle aussi. Erza est habituée aux missions seule ou avec tout le groupe, jamais avec une autre mage seulement.

- Fait attention à ne pas tomber, ma petite Lucy !

- Je fais attention, ne vous inquiétez pas !

En repensant à tout cela, je fût déjà devant ma maison. Je l'ouvris, reposa la clé sur la table et monta directement à ma chambre. Je m'assis directement devant mon bureau, avant d'attraper mon manuscrit et de le continuer. Je ne préparais jamais beaucoup d'affaires pour aller en mission, car au final, nous passions notre temps ou à nous battre, ou à chercher quelque chose sans relâche. Nous dormions très peu. Je n'avançai que très peu le manuscrit. Si je voulais être en forme, il fallait que je dorme. Et la nuit à peine tombée, j'étais dans mon lit. Mais la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit lorsque je fermai les yeux, ce fût l'image de Natsu, le front collé au mien. Mes joues rougirent d'elle même. Et quel que soit le rêve que je cherchais à faire, je retombais tôt ou tard sur cette image. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'avais jamais réagi ainsi au contact de Natsu. Au final, quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrais dans le sommeil, la tête remplie de questions sans réponse.

Lorsque le matin se leva, je l'accompagnai. Aux aurores, j'étais levée. J'avais déjà pris ma douche et je sirotais tranquillement un jus d'orange dans mon salon. Comme bagage, je n'avais qu'un petit sac en bandoulière, avec à l'intérieur quelques affaires, dont le fouet magique que m'avait offert Virgo il y avait quelques temps. Lorsque je vis que le soleil s'était déjà bien avancé dans le ciel, je sortis de chez moi pour rejoindre la guilde, sans oublier mon sac. Erza était déjà là, avec derrière elle sa charrette qui était remplie jusqu'à former une tour de bagage immense.

- Erza, tu comptes vraiment avoir besoin de tout sa ?

- Je ne peux pas me séparer de tous ces objets, même en mission !

Erza avait toujours tendance à amener trop de choses. Mais bon, elle était comme sa. Et nous commençâmes le chemin vers la ville de Bourgin. Cette ville était à quelques heures à pied, et aucune ligne de train ne passait devant. La station de train la plus proche de la ville était encore plus loin à pied pour Bourgin que l'était Magnolia. En gros, il était mieux d'y aller directement à pied. Sur le chemin, nous eûmes de la chance, il y eut beaucoup de soleil.

- Au fait, Erza, à propos de Jellal, comment ça se passe ?

- Le Maître va l'intégrer aujourd'hui.. J'ai un peu peur pour lui, mais je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'être inquiète. Comme tu l'as dit, tout le monde va suivre Natsu.

- C'est bon à savoir, tout de même.

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, à propos de la mission, Mirajane a dit que nous aurions besoin de trois jours maximum pour l'exécuter, car le Maître du manoir n'a aucune puissance magique chez lui, donc il n'y aura sûrement pas d'ennemis.

- Ouf, je n'avais pas envie de me battre de toute façon. Surtout pour récupérer un joyau.

- C'est justement ce que je trouve étrange. A moins d'avoir trouvé une réellement bonne cachette, je suis étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas placé sous surveillance magique. Je suis sûre que l'on va devoir se battre, sa ne fiat aucun doute.

- Tu as raison, sur ce point, Erza.

Un joyau magique. Je me demande quel élément nous devions trouver ? De toute manière, ils ne sont d'aucune utilité pour moi, je n'ai aucun "élément dominant", vu que j'utilise la magie des esprits. Arrivée à mi-chemin du trajet, nous fîmes une petite pause. Erza sortit d'une de ses valises une boîte, contenant un gâteau à la fraise. Elle le coupa en plusieurs part, et m'en donna une. Je la remerciai avant de commencer à manger le gâteau. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'avait commandé chez son pâtissier habituel. Elle raffole des gâteaux à la fraise. Je m'amusai toujours en la voyant engloutir ses parts les unes après les autres. Après cette petite pause, nous reprîmes le chemin. Aucune de nous deux ne parlaient. Il est vrai que la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus. Cela faisait six heures que nous marchions, et nous n'étions qu'en début d'après-midi. Encore quelques heures, et nous arriverons. J'étais contente, tout de même, de faire cette mission avec Erza. Cela me faisait plaisir de me trouver seule avec elle, surtout pour une mission. D'habitude, elle était plus souvent avec Grey ou Natsu, lors des combats. Bon, espérons tout de même qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de combat. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir invoquer mes esprits maintenant, ils doivent manquer d'énergie depuis la dernière mission. Pendant un moment, je relevai la tête. Je pouvais voir Bourgin, enfin ! Nous reprîmes le chemin avec un peu plus de motivation. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir, nous serions au manoir.

**~ Le Chapitre 1 se termine ~**

4 pages word Rien à dire de spécial pour ce chapitre, alors laissez vos review !


End file.
